For Want of a Nail
by jakegag99
Summary: They say you can't change the past, and even if you can you don't know what the consequences could be. If you could go back and change one detail to save the lives of billions, and alter your species destiny for the better. Would you? Even if it cost you everything? (One shot)
1. For Want of a Nail

For Want of a Nail

RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth Productions

Created by: Monty Oum

Beta: Tabjoy13

* * *

An innkeeper was cleaning his bar for the night and preparing to go to bed when the door opened. He glances up to see a tall man in a tattered cloak that may have once been white but the filth of travel now stained it a dirt gray color. A red sash was tied off at waist and a sword hung on his hip.

"What can I do for you ?"

"I'm looking for someone and a room for the night."

"I can help you with that. Who ya looking for?"

"Ozma."

The innkeeper scratched his beard. "Aye I know the man, he and his companion haven't been through in a few days but they should be coming around soon."

The mystery man nodded. "Thank you."

The man placed a few gold coins on the table and the innkeeper pointed to the last room on the right. He watched as the man strolled to the designated room.

"Who are you stranger?"

The man paused. "I'm a Huntsman." Then he continued without another word.

"What a strange fella," the innkeeper said to himself shaking his head.

* * *

The next morning:

Jaune checked the sharpness on Crocea Mors one last time and slipped the faithful sword back into its sheath. Jaune checked the collapsed pistol hidden at the small of his back, the two holdout pistols hidden up his sleeves, and the collapsed multi dust short swords in his boots. The compulsive check was a nervous tick he had developed after being ambushed one too many times. _I suppose I am paranoid._ Jaune chuckled to himself as he left his room.

Jaune nodded to the innkeeper as he passed and stepped out into the street. _I'm so close now. This will all be worth it, it has to._

* * *

Salem was in the market shopping for herbs when she felt a tug on her dress. Salem looked down and noticed a familiar boy. Salem smiled, "Hello Max what do you need?"

"There is a strange man in town looking for you."

Salem knelt down. "Max what did this strange man look like?"

Max's eyes widened. "He's over there at the edge of the market."

Salem followed the child's finger and saw a blond haired man standing at the market entrance watching her. He wore battered white armor trimmed in dull gold. Salem spotted a sword at his waist, but what drew her attention were his cobalt eyes looking right at her.

"Max, I need you to run to the guard house and tell Ozma."

"Okay, I'll run as fast as I can."

Salem watched as the man turned and walked out of the market. Salem ran to the market entrance and spotted him walking down the street outside the market. Salem was following him through the streets toward the village entrance, but was interrupted by a shout.

"Salem!"

She turned and saw Ozma rushing down the street towards her.

"Ozma, we have to follow that man. Whoever he is, he's after us, we need to stop him."

Ozma's eyes narrowed. His hand lit with green magic, a small sigil wrapping its way around his finger. Salem watched as he pointed at the stranger, and with a small flash a tiny orb of green light shot off to follow the man.

Ozma turned to her and smiled. "There now. If he comes back I'll be able to sense his presence."

Salem turned to look at the man again but he was already out of the village. "Alright. Let's get something to eat."

Ozma smiled, "Maybe we'll find the beginnings of an adventure."

Salem smiled back, "I think I would like that."

* * *

Jaune chided himself for letting Salem spot him. _I should have approached her, instead of falling back. All this time and I freeze at the worst moment possible. Now they will be looking out for me._ Jaune fingered his necklace for a moment, a simple bronze shield, warded by Oscar to prevent Salem from spying on him or his mind. _Bet you didn't think your wards would be used on Ozma's magic huh?_ Jaune chuckled to himself at the irony of Ozma's last incarnation, giving him a warded necklace that fooled the original's tracking spell.

Jaune placed more wood on his fire, and frowned. _Now I'll have to approach them in travel, hopefully they will listen and accept my gift._

* * *

Jaune watched Salem and Ozma from a distance through his helmet's zoom. He activated the listening mic on his helmet. _Thank you Ironwood for the fancy toys._

Ozma was shaking his head. _"That's not a good idea, not with those people following us. I'll go into the village and grab the supplies."_

Salem argued back, _"What if they set a trap in the village? Besides I don't need to hide from them even if they may be my father's men."_

 _"I'll be fine if they set a trap. They want you not me. As long as I'm careful I can slip in and out without difficulty."_ Ozma explained.

Salem sighed, _"Fine I'll indulge you, but you will owe me sweets at the next village."_

Ozma smiled. _"Deal."_

Jaune couldn't help but smile at the couple's interaction.

Ozma leaned in with a smile still adorning his face. _"Perhaps when we re-schck"_

Jaune winced and disabled the mic. _Damn it,_ Jaune pulled his helmet off and glanced down at it. His once proud white and gold helmet was as worn and battered as the rest of his armor. _Maybe I should have taken Winter's offer to replace my gear before I made this trip._ Jaune looked down at his armor again, scratches and wear from Grimm and human alike plainly evident on its once bright surface. Jaune shook his head. _I could never._ Jaune turned his attention back to his targets.

Ozma was leaving the camp with a laugh, and Salem waved to him.

Jaune slipped his helmet back on and crept slowly towards the camp.

Jaune could hear Salem humming a tune to herself as he stepped out of the woods. She froze and turned to him. Jaune spoke first.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Salem stiffened as the strange man spoke. He wore a helm this time, as worn as the rest of his armor.

"We need to talk."

Salem called her magic up, preparing to fight.

The man raised his hands in surrender. "I just want to talk."

Salem narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you hiding your face?"

The man tapped the side of his helmet twice and with a click the face of his helm slid open. He wore a soft smile. "Old habits die hard I guess."

Salem tilted her head in confusion, not quite understanding what the man was saying. "Who sent you? Was it my father?"

The man shook his head. "I'm not here on behalf of your father. I'm here because of Ozma."

"What do you want from him?"

Before the man could speak a new voice weighed in. "Well then since you're not here for the lady, do you mind if we take her off your hands?"

Salem turned her attention away from the man and noticed they were surrounded. She didn't recognize the colors the men and women wore. Salem turned to the leader, the woman who had interrupted them. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her. "Why lady Salem, your father hired us. We're your royal escort, here to bring you home to your father." The woman mocked.

Her crew laughed at their leader's jab. Salem narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going back with you, I spent long enough in my father's clutches."

The bandit leader opened her mouth again. Before she could speak the man moved to stand next to Salem.

"Apologies, but lady said she's not going anywhere with you."

The leader cocked an eyebrow. "And who are you supposed to be?"

The man smiled wistfully. "I'm nobody, just a Huntsman."

The leader of the bandits grinned and started rolling a fireball in her palm. "Okay Mr. Nobody, do you think and an old hunter like-"

Faster than the eye could see the man drew something forth from his back and with a loud crack the bandit leader fell dead with a tiny hole in her chest. A splatter of blood left her back.

Salem looked at the man in shock. He examined the odd weapon in his hand with a surprised expression. Looking back and forth between the weapon and the bandit leader, finally he turned to her.

"Usually they block the first shot. My bad."

This comment seemed to snap the other bandits out of it. One of them charged the man with a sword. He calmly raised his weapon and a loud crack sounded. The man dropped with a scream clutching his knee, until the calmly kicked him in head with his boot. The stranger turned his weapon to the next bandit before a blast of magic knocked it out of his hand. Salem shook her head and turned her attention to the other bandits. Calling up her magic, Salem prepared to fight.

* * *

Jaune frowned as the gun was knocked from his hand. _It's never easy for long is it?_ Jaune turned his attention to the bandit that blasted him. The man seemed surprised the Jaune still had his arm. Jaune grinned and tapped the side of his helmet, closing it up.

"My turn."

The bandit readied another blast but Jaune gave him no time, drawing Crocea Mors and dashing up to the man in the blink of an eye. The man tried to back pedal and cry out for help but he was silenced by Jaune's sword pommel slamming into his throat.

Jaune let the man drop to his knees before he knocked him across the head with the flat of his blade. Jaune turned his head to look for another bandit and was promptly blown off his feet by a powerful blast of fire. Jaune landed in a roll and came up with his shield deployed. Jaune coated the surface with aura and amplified it with his semblance, weathering the heat as he had become accustomed to all those years ago.

As the fire died Jaune looked up at his attacker and for a heartbeat he thought he saw Cinder standing there, her eyes alight with fire. Jaune shook the image from his head and charged the black haired woman in red armor. Her eyes flashed and Jaune raised his shield to block the jet of fire, and continued forward through the flame. Jaune reversed his grip on Crocea Mors and planted the blade in the ground., then heard the woman's strangled cry as the fire dissipated. Jaune wasted no time collapsing his sheath. Shifting it to a spear, he spun and took aim at the nearest bandit. Jaune flipped the spear backwards, hurling the spear butt into the man's face breaking his nose with a crack. Jaune drew his hidden short swords as he heard the body collapse. Turning his attention to the battlefield, Jaune noted that the bandits were nearly dealt with.

The white knight instead spotted a bandit preparing a spear of magic to throw at Salem's back. Jaune rotated the dust cylinders on the short swords to lightning, and threw the sword into the man's leg. The man screamed as the blade pierced his leg, he went ramrod straight and collapsed from the electric shock. _I think he survived that._ Jaune strode over to his dropped weapons and collected them all. Walking over to the final bandit, Jaune pulled the weapon out and checked his pulse. _Good, he's alive._ The battle field grew silent and Jaune surveyed the carnage. _That went better than expected. Though, I should bandage the wounded._

Jaune set about his task while Salem collected herself. When he had finished his task Jaune turned back to Salem who was watching him cautiously. "Now, where were we?"

A new voice interrupted them. "You were just getting knocked out so we can prepare to ask you questions."

Jaune turned to the newcomer only to be met with a wall of green. Jaune went flying through five trees and slammed hard into a boulder. Jaune felt his aura drop well into the yellow from the hit.

"Ow."

* * *

Salem whipped around to face her companion. "Damn it Oz, you probably killed him!"

Ozma winced, "Sorry, I saw a pile of dead bodies, and unconscious people and I reacted."

Salem felt her eye twitch. "He was helping me fight them! He even aided the ones he injured."

Ozma winced again. "Okay, maybe I should have asked you first."

Salem was going to continue scolding Ozma when she heard the stranger speak up from behind them.

"You've got a damn good swing Oz." The stranger said, before calmly sitting at the base of a tree and taking off his helm. She watched him press his finger on the side of the helm, suddenly the helmet collapsed down and he calmly pocketed it behind him. Salem glanced over to Ozma and saw he was a confused as her. _He didn't use any magic._

"Well, are we going to finish our conversation or what?"

Salem turned her head back and saw the stranger sitting patiently. "I suppose we are."

* * *

Jaune waited as Ozma and Salem sat across from him.

"Who are you what do you want from us?" Salem asked.

Ozma narrowed his eyes, "And how did you neutralize my spell?"

Jaune chuckled and pulled his necklace out for Ozma to see. "I didn't fool your spell Oz, this did."

Ozma nodded. "Of course, I'll have to alter the spell to compensate in the future."

"You didn't answer my question." Salem stated.

"Of course. I was sent here by a soothsayer. She tried to amplify her abilities and see further in the future. The effort killed her, but she saw something. Something terrible enough for her to write me a message on her death bed to ensure I would be able to prevent it." _Ozpin would be proud._

Ozma and Salem shared a glance. Ozma asked the next question. "What did she see?"

Jaune shook his head, "I can't tell you that."

Salem was about to protest but Jaune cut her off. "To know too much of one's future is dangerous. I'm here to give you gifts and advice to prevent this future."

There was a long pause before Salem asked the obvious question. "And if your gifts and advice don't work?"

Jaune closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them and meeting Salem's eyes. "Then I will do what needs to be done, but I won't like it."

Salem nodded.

Ozma spoke up. "So I take it we are key players in this future?"

Jaune nodded. "Yes." _If only you knew Oz._

"What gifts do you have for us then?" Salem asked.

Jaune gestured for them to come closer. The pair moved right in front of him and Jaune held out his hands. "Grab a hand."

The two reached out for a hand. Jaune closed his eyes and focused his remaining aura into his hands. "For it is in fear that we find our conviction. Through this, we become a voice of justice and peace to rise in the silence. Strengthened by will and unyielding, I release your soul, and by my hand arm thee."

Jaune felt the drain on his aura almost immediately. A deep emerald green glow covered Ozma, while a soft red glow covered Salem. Their eyes opened in wonder. Jaune chuckled, remembering the feeling of first gaining his aura. "This is my gift to you, Aura. The light of your soul brought to bear as both shield and weapon."

Ozma looked at his hands in wonder, "How did you discover this power?"

Jaune smiled and remembered Pyrrha unlocking his aura in the forest all those years ago. _Though I suppose it's all those years from now._ Jaune mused, before answering. "A friend unlocked mine, and now I'm giving you the power. Your aura will protect you from sickness, heal your minor wounds and aid in the recovery of severe wounds."

"How can we thank you?" Salem asked.

"Thank me by keeping each other close, and knowing when to let go." Jaune replied.

Salem nodded.

Jaune stood up. Exhausted and almost out of aura, he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Jaune turned.

Salem had stood up. "You never told us who you are."

Jaune smiled. "I'm a Huntsman." He turned around and began to walk away.

"But what's your name?"

Jaune paused. He turned back to Salem and Ozma, "My name is Jaune Arc." Jaune turned his back and walked out into the woods away from the couple, who made no move to follow.

* * *

Jaune crouched down on the cliff side of an island that would one day be known as Patch. Jaune looked over to the point of the cliff where they would have to bury Qrow one day, right next to Summer Rose. Jaune smiled to himself. "I hope you're proud old man. It was all for the greater good right?" Jaune was met with silence. "I lied to them, I had to." Silence. Juane chuckled, "You know I think I understand why he didn't want to tell us truth." There was no response from the empty air. Jaune shook his head and dug into the ground for the safe he had hidden. He keyed in the code and opened the safe, revealing the Relics in all their glory. Their return with him was an unintended side effect of his travel but one he planned to use to his advantage one last time. Jaune pulled out the Relic of Knowledge.

"Jinn, I have a question."

The lamp glowed blue and Jinn floated out with a smile.

"Hello Jaune, it's nice to see you again so soon."

Jaune returned her smile. "It's nice to see you too Jinn. I have a question for you."

Jinn held up her hand. "I know what you want to ask already, save my questions for when you truly need them. This one's on me."

Jaune blinked in surprise. "I didn't realize you could do that."

Jinn smiled. "I am allowed to bend the rules to an extent. Now to satisfy your unasked question, yes. Your plan worked, the timeline has changed dramatically. The world you left behind has been all but erased, the only thing left of your world is the people that now inhabit it."

Jaune opened his mouth to ask a question but Jinn cut him off.

"Your friends all are still live, their souls are the same, but they are something more now."

Jaune nodded. "Then I suppose that makes me the first and last Huntsman, a relic of a time that shall never come to pass."

"That makes two of us."

Jaune smiled at Jinn. "Thank you Jinn, for everything."

Jinn waved his thanks off. "It was my pleasure."

Jaune was about to dispel her when Jinn spoke up again. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Jaune blinked, and shrugged. "Ask away."

"What are you going to do now?"

Jaune thought for a moment. "I have a few ideas."

* * *

 **I could not get this idea out of my head. I just had to write it down. I know the Relics probably can't be used for time travel, but this a fan fic so I'm taking some creative liberties. Feel free to leave a review, let me know what you thought.**


	2. Epilouge

For Want of a Nail: Epilogue

RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth Productions

Created by: Monty Oum

Beta: Tabjoy13

* * *

Jaune hummed quietly to himself as his hammer tapped away. Jaune glanced over his humble cabin's roof. _This should do it._ Jaune dropped off the roof and admired the home he had spent the last month building for himself in the distant past. _Not bad, my old man would be proud._

Jaune smiled to himself as he entered his house, making his way across the small cabin to his fireplace. Jaune pulled a small burn dust crystal from a pouch hanging off the mantle and placed it on the edge of the hearth. _I'll have to find a source of dust at some point._ He built a small pile of wood and grabbed the dust to start a small fire. _Unless Nora is right and dust is made from humanity's ashes. That would be a problem I can't ignore, like my guest._ Jaune addressed his guest, "If you would be so kind as to hand me the kettle on the counter, I'll be glad to share some tea with you." Jaune turned to face the God of Light, who stood relaxed in the center of his home.

With a wave of the god's hand, Jaune's kettle gently lifted off the counter and flew into his outstretched hand.

Jaune turned around without a word and hung the kettle over the fire, checking to make sure it was full and the appropriate ingredients were all present. Jaune put away the dust crystal and stood up. The God of Light stood in the center of his house waiting patiently.

"What do you want?"

The god tilted his head. "To know who you are, and where you came from."

Jaune couldn't help but laugh, causing the god to raise his eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to know? Or would you rather continue your 'beautiful experiment' with piece of mind."

The god showed no reaction to Jaune's words, instead asking his questions again. "Who are you, and Where do you come from? You don't feel like one of my brother's or my children."

Jaune laughed at the god. "No, I'm not."

"Then how did you come to be?"

"My ancestors were born from the dust you left behind when your brother decided to destroy humanity and abandon us to a cruel unforgiving world ruled by your brother's creations, and a mistake of your own arrogance."

There was silence for a moment, the fire crackling in the background.

"Arrogance?" the god asked softly.

Jaune shook his head and scoffed. "What's the matter Goldie? Thought you were perfect? Thought you always knew best?"

"Stop."

"The blood of a thousand generations born into darkness, forced to claw out the tiniest corners of the world just to survive rests on your hands, all because you don't understand your own creations."

"I said stop!"

Jaune barely saw the god raise his hand before Jaune was blasted through his fireplace and out onto the cliff. Jaune coughed and winced as he picked himself up. "Man, I thought Cinder had a short temper."

Jaune looked up to see the god walk calmly out of what was left of the back half of Jaune's house. _Looks like I'm gonna be sleeping with a draft for a little while longer._ Jaune ignored the god walking towards him and calmly began digging into the cliff with his hands. Jaune could feel the cold metal of the relic's container when he heard the god speak.

"Explain yourself mortal."

With a minor enhancement from his semblance, Jaune pulled the container out of the ground.

"What are you doing?"

Jaune continued to ignore the god, and opened the box. He glanced over the relics, and pulled out the Relic of Knowledge. Jaune looked up at the god standing above him, and held up the lamp.

"Jinn, I have a question."

The lamp began to glow and soon Jinn materialized above him.

"Hello again Jaune." she greeted with a smile.

Jaune smiled back. "Hello Jinn."

"What is this?"

Jaune turned his attention back to the god. "My name is Jaune Arc, I'm a Huntsman from Remnant's distant future." Jaune gestured to Jinn floating above him. "This is Jinn, a creation of yours that you gave as a gift to those you abandoned. Four relics, Creation, Destruction, Knowledge, and Choice. Another mistake, and example of your inability to understand your creation. The relics only brought war to this world."

The God of Light turned his attention to Jinn. "What is your purpose?"

"I am the Relic of Knowledge. I may answer three questions every century. Though for you I may make an exception."

"Is what this man saying true?"

"Yes."

"Who is this man, and why is he here?"

Jaune opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, blue smoke began to pour out of the lamp. Jaune's eyes widened in realization. "Jinn, I can tell him."

Jinn just smiled, and Jaune watched as she and the God of Light were swept up in her cloud.

His eye twitched, "Damn it Jinn."

* * *

The God of Light found himself in a white void with no one in sight. Suddenly Jinn's voice echoed around him.

"Our story begins on a day of great sorrow."

Blue mist rolled past the god and suddenly he stood in the courtyard of what looked like a grand castle. The grounds were burning around him. His brother's creations darkened the skies, and rampaged around battling an assortment of colorful children wielding weapons both familiar and unfamiliar to the god.

"The day Beacon fell and the City of Vale was breached."

Suddenly the god was whisked from the courtyard and found himself on a cliff, surrounded by humans who were panicked and injured. He could see the horror on their faces as they rushed around.

Powerful roars drew the god's attention to the city below. The god could only stare in wonder at the massive walled city, filled with towers of glass, a city that was burning. He could hear screams and roars drifting up from the city. Suddenly the god was standing in front of the academy's tower.

"Amid the chaos, a decision was made that would decide young Jaune's future."

The God of Light watched as a younger version of the man he had been talking to on the cliff, argued with a redheaded a warrior. He learned her name was Pyrrha, and could only watch quietly as she pushed the young knight into a strange metal container that shot off towards the city trailing fire.

* * *

Jaune grumbled to himself as he collected the pieces of his fireplace. "I could have just as easily answered the question. But no, she decides to show the being she knows I hate my life's story." Jaune glared at the floating lamp, still glowing a bright blue.

A growl caught Jaune's attention. He turned his head to see a small group of young Beowolves stepping out of the woods. Jaune took a deep breath to calm himself, and let his pistols fall from his sleeves. With practiced ease, Jaune raised the firearms and dispatched the young Grimm quickly. Jaune spotted another pair of eyes watching from the tree. {An alpha, most likely. Hopefully this one is smart enough to leave.} Jaune coated his palms in aura, his hands glowing a bright white. Jaune quickly brought them together causing a bright flash and loud boom to echo across the clearing. He knew the Grimm could feel the power from his release of aura.

The Grimm continued to watch for a few moments before turning around to leave.

"Good riddance, making me have to stop what I'm doing to shoot a couple of mangy mutts."

Jaune paused, realizing that he had used more of his precious ammo out of habit. "Great. I'm either going to have to find a way to make bullets, or take up archery."

"You are dismissed knowledge giver."

 _One problem at a time Jaune._ Jaune turned to look at the God of Light. He stood with his back to Jaune, looking at the ground where Qrow's grave would one day be. Jaune crossed his arms and waited for the god to speak, but he wasn't prepared for what came out of the god's mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Jaune's eyes narrowed. "You're sorry?"

The god turned to face him. "I'm sorry that you had to sacrifice your afterlife with your loved ones to fix my brother's and my mistake."

"Sorry doesn't bring back the dead."

The god hung his head. "Jinn told me what you did to prevent our mistake. I will discuss with my brother to ensure that no matter what, your future never comes to pass."

Jaune closed his eyes and nodded. "Good. That saves me from having to stop Salem by any means necessary."

The god looked back up at him. "You would kill her for something that she has not yet done?"

"You stopped her from being reunited with the man she loved in life and in death. Then you did nothing while your brother wiped out humanity for the transgressions of a few, only to revive her beloved when it served you. Are you really one to judge me?"

The god said nothing, vanishing in a flash of light.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Jaune sighed in annoyance as he tossed out his second failed attempt at making pancakes. _Is it the flour? No it can't be the flour, maybe it was the milk I bought at the market?_ Jaune shook his head, blowing out the stove and placing the pan in the sink. _I guess I'm going to have to eat fish again._ He made his way to the pantry and opened the door, but instead of his pantry he found the door opening to the Realm of Light. Jaune saw the brothers standing by a tree in a raised pool and closed the door.

"Stupid gods can't just let me live in peace."

He opened the door again hoping they took the hint, but to no avail. So he closed the door again and smashed it in with an aura enhanced fist, finding his pantry on the other side. "Finally." Jaune stepped into the pantry and made his way to the chest of ice he was using as a freezer. Before he could open the lid he felt the world around him shift and he was standing before the gods on the cobblestone path leading to the Pool of Life. Jaune sighed to himself and walked down the path towards the gods, stopping in front of them and taping his foot impatiently. "Either kill me or send me home. Just get this over with."

The dark brother tilted his head. "Perhaps we should indulge the mortal's death wish brother."

The light brother raised his hand. "No. We talked about this brother, we make our offer and respect his decision."

Jaune coughed into his hand to get their attention. "Are you two done? I still have to make dinner, and fix my pantry door."

The God of Darkness took a step towards Jaune and his brother stopped him. "Go prepare brother, I shall speak with him"

"And if he refuses?"

"The plan stays the same."

"Very well brother," with his parting words the god vanished in a flash of purple light.

Jaune waited for the elder brother to speak.

"I know how you feel about my brother and me, and I know the pain our mistakes have caused you. I know you will most likely refuse. But I feel like I owe you at least this much."

Jaune waved the god on.

"My brother and I are departing the planet shortly. After what Jinn showed me, I have realized that what you say is true, we don't understand our own creations, or the ramifications of how we made you. I want you to watch over and guide humanity for us."

Jaune blinked, surprised by the god's offer. "You want me to look after humanity?"

The god nodded. "Yes, we would give you magic and immortality and leave humanity in your care."

"So you want to leave me to fix your mistakes yet again?"

The god ignored his jab and continued. "You have done much in your life for your people. If you don't want to do any more I understand, but at least let me give you some gifts out of appreciation."

Jaune inclined his head. The god waved his hand and Jaune felt a rush of power flow through him. It felt like the day Pyrrha awoke his aura all over again, but different. He felt a deeper connection than ever to the world around him. Jaune held his left hand out in front of him and focused on a flame. A small white flame came to life in his palm. "I suppose I won't have to worry about dust now."

"I have one more gift to give you." The god held a hand out towards Jaune, and he felt a tug on his aura before a ball of red light flew out of his chest and into the god's hand. Jaune gasped at the sensation, like a part of him had been taken. Before Jaune could demand answers from the god, the elder brother began to glow a blinding gold causing Jaune to shield his eyes. A familiar confused voice spoke up.

"Where am I?"

Jaune's eyes shot open and he saw Pyrrha standing before him. She was older than when he he'd last seen her, confusion written on her face. Her name slipped from his lips. "Pyrrha..."

She turned her head to him and her eyes widened. "Jaune." She took a hesitant step towards him, but shrunk back and turned away. "I'm sorry."

Jaune closed the distance and hugged her, crying into his partner's shoulder. Pyrrha broke down shortly and hugged him back, whispering apologies. "Stop. I don't care. All that matters is that you're here. I have so much to tell you."

Pyrrha shook her head. "You don't have to tell me anything Jaune." She placed a hand on his chest. "I was with you the whole time."

Jaune's eyebrows furrowed. "How?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "I don't know how."

Jaune hugged her again and turned to the God of Light. "How? How did you bring her back? Why would you bring her back?"

"Because you never asked, and you never followed the path Salem took in your timeline. You didn't try to use my relics to bring your beloved back, instead you chose to move forward in her memory."

Jaune looked back at Pyrrha who nodded at him. Jaune smiled and grabbed her hand before facing the God of Light again. "If the offer is still on the table, we'll happily watch over the world together."

The God of Light nodded and motioned to the pool behind him. "Submerge yourself in the pool, and after you emerge you shall never meet death until such time as you relinquish your immortality to the pool."

Jaune and Pyrrha approached the pool and climbed into the water only reaching their ankles. The two shared a brief nod and lay down next to each other in the shallow water. Suddenly, as if a barrier had been removed, they fell deep into the pool and found themselves sinking further into the surprisingly warm water. Jaune heard the God of Light's voice echo around him.

"Guide them and keep them, safe children of Beacon."

Jaune felt his eyes close on their own, and when he opened them he was lying on his bed in his small cabin, another body pressed up against his. Jaune looked down at the red hair and poked Pyrrha in the side. She blinked owlishly at him and smiled. Jaune couldn't help but return the smile. "Hello again."

Pyrrha closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest again. "You have no idea how long I waited for this."

Jaune kissed the top of her head softly. "I think I have some idea."

The two lay there for a while, enjoying each other's company before Pyrrha broke the silence. "What are we going to do next?"

"Well first we're going to need a bigger bed."

Pyrrha giggled and sat up. "Seriously though, what do we do now? We have an entire human race to guide."

Jaune sat up with her. "Well Ozpin managed to do pretty well while fighting a shadow war with an immortal witch that had taken control of the Grimm. I think we'll be fine."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and shoved Jaune's shoulder with a smile.

"Seriously though, our first step is getting you back on your feet. Then we need to meet the nobility of the world and introduce ourselves to them. They can help give us a picture of where the world is at this point. We'll go forward from there."

"Well let's get started then."

* * *

 **And this concludes For Want of a Nail. I honestly have nothing else planned for this, there's no plot draft or anything. I wrote the open ended one shot then several people asked me to continue it, including my little brother who was the one who convinced me to at least write this epilogue. I'm not going to make any promises or kill any hopes, this isn't going to be a full blown story like Wayward Son or any of my other planned fics. That being said this story isn't dead. I wouldn't mind doing short vignette esc chapters down the line of Jaune and Pyrrha running into problems trying to guide humanity to a better future. There guest appearances from Ozma and Salem of course. Again no promises, my other stories will take precedent. Thank you for reading For Want of a Nail. I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought of the ultimate fix-it fic.**


End file.
